The present invention relates to a deformable sealing device for a gap between a wall opening of a building wall and a back wall of a vehicle docking at the wall opening, whereby the sealing device comprises a flappy deformable skirt comprising an upper transverse portion, that is suspended at an upper edge thereof from a transverse support, and two deformable vertical strips that are arranged parallel to vertical sides of the wall opening and are supported at respective elastically deformable support bodies. A top cover extends from the transverse support to the building wall whereby the cover has extensions in a longitudinal direction thereof that are freely suspended from ends of the top cover and cover upper portions of the support bodies.
The extensions forming an overhang at both sides of the top cover are usually provided to cover the gap between the top cover on the one hand and the support bodies arranged at the vertical sides of the wall opening for the vertical strips respectively the laterally arranged outer cover or tarpaulins of the support bodies. It has been known to freely suspend the extensions, however, due to weather conditions, problems may arise when relative movements between the top cover and the outer covers respectively support bodies occur or are desired to occur. In these cases undesirable changes of the position of the extensions may occur, for example, due to strong winds.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to prevent these disadvantages and to provide means that will maintain the freely suspended extensions of the top cover in their prescribed position when between the extension and the vertical side portions of the sealing device relative movements occur, for example, when the upper transverse portion of the sealing device together with the top cover and its extension are lifted and then lowered.